Honest Intention
by Carmen1
Summary: This is a countinuation of MISUNDERSTOOD AFFECTION. Something inside Makoto has opened inside her heart which Ami helped opened when she showed her affection. What was it that she was trying to keep inside her? And how does it affect the relationship bet
1. Awakenings

Another night in the Mizuno residence. Once again, Mrs. Mizuno works late, and both Amy and her friend, Makoto Kino, are along again in the house. This time, Makoto is sitting in the living room, sitting on the sofa, just staring blankly at the copy of Newtype Magazine she was looking at last night. But this time, she's not turning the pages, she just stares at the cover. She has a disturbed but sad look on her face. Even though the night's incident involving Ami is a memory, it looks as if something has opened up insode of her that she had wanted to keep hidden inside her.

"Hey, Ami?", Makoto calls out to her.

"What is it, Mako-chan?" answers Ami from her bedroom.

"I-I-I-I need to speak with you", a shaken Makoto asks, "I really, really need...to talk...with you".

Sensing something was wrong, Ami rushed out of her bedroom and to Makoto's side, sitting beside her, "What is it, Makoto?", she asks, taking her hand, "please tell me what's the matter?"

"Ami", asks Makoto softly, about last night...."

"Don't worry about it", assures Ami, "It's over now. No harm was ever done. We're still the best of friends, Makoto."

"No, Ami, there's more than that", stammers Makoto, "something opened up inside me than I kept hidden".

"Hidden, Mako-chan?", blinks Ami.

"What happened last night opened up something in my heart that I had tried to hide from you", Makoto sighs sadly, hanging her head, "I feared that you would treat me like i'm some freak or worse throw me out of your house because of it".

"Oh, Makoto", replies a saddenen Ami, as she holds her hand tightly, "I really didn't mean to do that. I never realized it was something to had tried to keep hidden inside your heart", she kisses Makoto's hand, "I'm so sorry. But I would never throw you out of my house or treat you cruelly if you would have told me then. I would feel a bit shocked, and reacted the same way you did. And I could never strike you, either".

"Ami, I'm scared to talk to you about it here", trembles Makoto, "I have to be somewhere so I can feel more at ease, and i can talk to you free".

"What place did you have in mind, Mako-chan?", questions Ami softly, running her hand on Makoto's back.

"In....the....bath", replies Makoto quietly.

"I have no objections in talking about it there", agrees Ami, "I believe sitting in the warm tub will relax us both".

"I really appreciate this so much", smiles Makoto, "it's something I need to get this out in the open, even if it's going to cost us our friendship."

"You won't lose me as a friend, Makoto", assures Ami, kissing Makoto on the hand, "whatever it is, I'm sure it will work out. I promise you".

"Ami", smiles Makoto as a tear falls down her face. Ami takes her fingertips and wipes the tear off. Hand-in-hand, both girls head for the bathing area. 


	2. No Regrets

Ami & Makoto are sitting in the soaking tub in the bath area, with Ami sitting at one end, while Makoto sits at the other. Both girls staring at each other, both remaining silent.

"Ami", stammeres Makoto, "I.....ah.......uhh", Ami comes over and places her index finger on Makoto's mouth.

"Loss for words?", asks Ami quietly, "just take it slow. don't rush it. Let it come out gradually." She places her hand on Makoto's shoulder, massaging it.

"Ami", sighs Makoto slowly, "I have.....deep feelings......for you. I-I-I-I-I love you more than just a friend. A-mi..." She looks down at the tub, tears falling down her face and into the water.

"Oh, Makoto", whispers Ami as she stands up and places Makoto's head to her chest, holding her closely, "Makoto, I never doubted that you can really open your heart like that. I know you a very strong person, and admitting that you have a deep love for me doesn't make you any weaker. Denial is so painful." Ami tenderly runs her hand through Makoto's hair. Makoto's tears continue to fall. "Oh, Mako-chan, I'm so happy that you have come to grips with your true and honest feelings in your heart, and I love you so much for that. You should have no regrets".

"Ami, I still feel so incomplete", whimpers Makoto, "I have told you what i have felt in my heart for you. But something is missing".

Ami sits back down in the tub, still face to face with Makoto, but at a closer distance. Ami touches Makoto tenderly on the cheek, running her thumb on her lips. She closes her eyes and purses her lips together, as if Makoto wants her to kiss her.

"Ami? What's this?", questions Makoto, very surprised, "do you want me to kiss you?"

"Mako-chan, have you ever really wanted to kiss me?", asks Ami, "But I'm not talking about a friendly little peck. I mean a kiss on my lips".

"You mean with much passion, sincerity, honesty, just like a kiss that I would have Ken give me?" wonders Makoto. Ami nods and smiles.

"Would you feel a lot better if you want to kiss me that way?" asks Ami, placing her hand on Makoto's cheek, "do you feel this will take away all the pain and uncertainy that's inside of you? Would you feel complete?"

"With no regrets, Ami", nods Makoto, "I don't want to feel any regrets".

"You won't, Mako-chan", whispers Ami, "and i won't have any regrets either. Just take it slow".

"You know I will always love Ken", assures Makoto.

"And I will always love Greg", smiles Ami, in agreement, "if you still feel uncomfortable, just relax, pretend that I remind you of one of your old boyfriends".

"I think that'll work", grins Makoto.

Ami again closes her eyes and purses her lips. Makoto slowly comes towards Ami, and with eyes closed, kisses Ami on the lips. It was a slow, long, but sightly passionate kiss. When she finishes, she looks at Ami and asks, "Can I gave you another? But this time time with more feeling".

"Take as many as you feel the need to", nods Ami, "I have no regrets about it".

"Neither do I", agrees Makoto, as both girls kiss again. But this one was more passionate and longer than the first. Afterwards, she asks Ami, "third time has to be the charm, Ami".

"Then go for it, Makoto", smiles Ami, "don't hold anything back. Go for the throat".

"You got it, Ami", smiles Makoto. And the last kiss becomes more longer, more passionate, and much sexier. The two embrace afterwards.

"I'm so happy, Ami", smiles Makoto, stroking Ami's hair, "I have no regrets, and still my heart will belong to Ken, but I will a special place in it just for you".

"I'm happy, also", smiles Ami as she rests her head on Makoto's shoulder, "I'm so happy everything worked out. I'm glad I helped you through this. And my heart will still belong to Greg, and I will also hold a special place in it for you, and you alone".

"You really did help me, Ami", smiles a grateful Makoto, "I feel so complete".

"I'm so happy", nods Ami happily, "that's what best friends are for. Do you still feel the same way for me, Mako-chan?"

"I still do, Ami", answers Makoto, "and I will always love you as the very special friend you are, and I will never hold back any feelings that I have".

"And I will always love you for the special friend you are to me", agrees Ami, "and I will never hold back my feelings either, and that's a promsie".

Both girls stand up and step out of the tub. After wrapping themselves with a towel around each of their bodies, Makoto and Ami walk hand in hand out of the bath area.

To be continued........................ 


	3. Bonding Hearts

Still wearing only thier towels wrapped around their bodies, both Ami and Makoto are inside Ami's bedroom, sitting on Ami's bed.

"I would have never thought I could open my heart to you the way I did, Ami", wonders Makoto, "I don't regret it. I wanted to show you how I honestly felt about you".

"I knew i shouldn't have opened up what you tried to keep hidden inside your heart", replies Ami, "but i really feel good for you, Makoto, and we can still manage to become great friends."

she rests her head on the beack of Makoto's shoulder, "but you want to know something, I have to admit that I'm a little scared like you were earlier".

"What reason do you have to be scared about, Ami?", questions Makoto.

"Makoto", replies Ami, with a tremble in her voice, "I don't want to lose Greg. I mean, what would he say if he finds out about this?"

"Ami, you always fear for the worst", says Makoto as she lays Ami on her bed, flat on her back, "It's not like you're gonna dump him for me. Were not another version of Haruka & Michiru".

"I believe you have a point there", agrees Ami, "but I still have a strange feeling about this. What would Ken think about the kissing, and closeness we share?"

"Remember you said 'No Regrets'?", asked Makoto.

"Yes, I have", answers Ami, "but I just don't want it to get way out of hand. I'm still a bit on the cautious side, you know". 

Makoto opens Ami's towel and spreads it out, then removes it from under her and hangs it on her desk chair.

"Ami, it was you who told me that I should never keep any feelings hidden inside", says Makoto as she takes her hand and rubs Ami's stomach, "if I still had kept things deep inside me, I wouldv'e exploded sooner or later. I do have feelings for you that I would have been ashamed to admit. Denial is so painful, and I have been in so much pain because I haven't been coming to grips with my inner self".

"Oh, Mako-chan", smiles Ami as she places her hand on Makoto's shoulder, massaging it, "my feelings for you will never change. You will always be so close and so true to me".

Makoto continues to tenderly rub Ami's stomach, "you're usually very ticklish around your cute little belly. You'd be giggling by now".

"Only when you tickle it", replies Ami, closing her eyes, " but when you rub it, it just feels so relaxing, so peaceful".

"Even if I do this?", grins Makoto mischieviously as she plants a kiss near Ami's belly button. Ami fliches a little, but startsto giggle.

"Oh, Mako-chan", giggles Ami, "now you're starting to tickle me".

"You need to lighten up, Ami", says Makoto, "can't be so tensed up. I can see what all those hours studying has done to you".

"I'm not so bad, really", grins Ami as she undos Makoto's towel and removes it from her, hanging it on the bedpost.

"Hey what are you doing?", asks a blushing Makoto.

"Aw, Makoto", grins Ami, you're capable of a body blush like I can. So cute".

"Oh, Ami", blushes Makoto, "now we'll both shine brightly when we get embarrassed".

"Yes, we will", agrees Ami. Then the doorbell tings, and both girls realize that they are still naked.

"Aw, no way", says Makoto, "we can't answer the doorbell looking like this".

"Not to worry", assures Ami, pointing to the intercom system near her computer, "we won't have to get up to find out who it is".

"You mean just hit the button and talk into it?", asks Makoto.

"Easy as that", grins Ami. She walks over to the intercom speaker while Makoto lays down. Ami hits the speaker button, "Ah, who is it?"

"Hey, Ami, it's me, Minako", answers Minako through the intercom, "what's up? I thought I'd stop by to introduce you guys to my friend, Linn Suzuki, from England".

"Oh, I've heard of her", replies Ami, "she goes by the pen name of KOTETSU. She writes all these great manga stories, and draws these beautiful images. And it was very nice of her to send us that sketch book of her works. They're very beautiful".

"That's why me & Linn wanted to stop by tonight", wonders Minako, "I wanted you and Mako to meet her first hand".

"Uh, Minako, this isn't a very good time right now, I'm in the middle of a bath", asks Ami, "can the two of you stop back tomorrow? Tonight is not a good night".

"Oh, alright, hey Mako, what about you?", asks Minako.

"I'm washing my hair, Mina", calls Makoto to the intercom, "I had a bad hair day today".

"No problem, then, We'll stop back tomorrow. How does 11 sound? Well have lunch, and then Linn will be doing a signing at KIMONO MY HOUSE, and you guys are more than free to tag along" invites Minako, "Linn just came into town this afternoon to promote her newest manga entitled 'Lady Miho'. So 11 alright with you guys?"

"Yeah, 11 sounds fine. We'll see ya tomorrow", says Makoto.

"Tomorrow it shall be. Alright, good night", says Minako.

"You have a good night too, Minako", says Ami.

Ami shuts off the intercom. Makoto is still outstretched on Ami's bed. "Whew, that was a close one, Ami. Thanks for letting me know about the intercom".

"It's a very safe method of communication", assures Ami, "and we even have a monitor to the front door so we know for sure who's there".

"You & your mom sure got your bases covered as far as house protection goes, Ami", laughs Makoto.

"We sure do, Makoto", smiles Ami as she picks up the sketch book off her desk and lays it next to Makoto.

"These must be the sketches that Minako's friend drew for us", wonders Makoto.

"Yes they are", answers Ami, "she drew them just for us".

"The whole sketch book?", wonders Makoto.

"Yes, the whole book", answers Ami, "and it only took her just 3 weeks to finish it. It was well worth the wait. They are so beautiful".

Both girls opens the sketch book to see Kotetsu's sketches she drew for them.

"They are really beautiful", says Ami.

"They are so awesome", agrees Makoto, "Mina's friend is so talented".

"Most definately", replies Ami, "I hear that KADOKAWA SHOTEN bought the rights to two of her manga works, and her book of images is the number one selling book in Japan. I also heard KSS wanted to produce a TV series based on one of her manga".

"That's wonderful", says Makoto, she then points to one of the sketches, "these are really nicely drawn", turning another page.

"Oh, look, Makoto", exclaims Ami, pointing to one of the pages, "the sketch of the girl sitting in a nude fetal position. It's looks so much like you".

"Hey, let me see that", Makoto says as she gets a closer look, "hey that is me. Wow, how mas she able to know what my body looks like. Maybe Mina explained it to her. This really rocks. And look, Ami, the nude with the wings overneath me. That has gotta be you".

"Me? Really?", asks Ami as she gets a closer look, "wow, that is me, Makoto. Just like an angel watching over you. I look so beautiful, so precious. And look, it's done in color".

"Yeah, you're right", agrees Makoto, "and she even personalized it for us".

"What does it say?" wonders Ami. Both girls take a look and it reads: "TO MISS MIZUNO & MISS KINO: LOTS OF HAPPINESS ALWAYS, LINN 'KOTETSU' SUZUKI".

"That was really nice of her to do that, Makoto", smiles Ami, "I look foward to meeting Miss Suzuki".

"Yeah, me too", adds Makoto, "we could have met her tonight, but i would rather spend tonight with you, Ami".

"Oh, Mako-chan, you are so sweet", blushes Ami as she snuggles to Makoto, "I would rather be with you tonight than anything else".

"You know, Ami, you do remind me of an angel", grins Makoto, "you always seem to brighten my darkest days".

"Do I really?", asks Ami, still blushing. Makoto nods and tickles Ami's stomach. Ami giggles.

"Hey, no fair", giggles Ami, "how would you like it if it tickled your belly?" Ami reaches over to tickle Makoto's stomach. Makoto flinches a little, but laughs.

"Hey, come on, Ami", giggles Makoto.

"Aw, now I know your ticklish part", notices Ami as she reaches over to tickle Makoto's stomach.

"Oh no you're not", laughs Makoto as she grabs Ami's hands. Not to be outdone, Ami takes her foot and tickles Makoto's belly with it.

"Hey, that's not fair, using your foot", laughs Makoto as she takes her foot and tickles Ami's stomach with it.

"Mako-chan, your foot is so cold", giggles Ami, taking her own foot pushes Makoto's foot away with it. Both girls are now laughing and rolling on the bed. suddenly, they both fall off her bed, but lands on Ami's beanbag next to her bed.

"That the most I've ever laughed in my life", giggles Ami, out of breath.

"Same here", agrees Makoto. "this was the most fun we've ever had". Both girls are laying on their backs on the beanbag, still nude. Then they looked at each other, but they remain silent. Makoto tenderly brushes Ami's cheek with her fingertips.   
Ami moves in closer to her, playing with a strand of Makoto's hair.

"Mako-chan?", asks Ami quietly.

"What is it, Ami?", whispers Makoto, "tell me".

"Even if I'm not one of your old boyfriends", wonders Ami, "could I be your first girlfriend?"

Makoto smiled and kisses Ami on the forehead. "Yes, you can. I will admit, I have had a lot of old boyfriends, but this is the first time that I ever had a girlfriend".

"Can a girl both love a boy and a girl at the same time?" asks Ami.

"It's very possible, Ami", smiles Makoto as she brushes Ami's hair with her fingertips, "I am sure it has been done. I can love you and love Ken as well. I'm very flexible".

"And I believe I can love Greg and love you, too", smiles Ami, "I will never leave him, because I have the same love for him as I towards you, Makoto".

"Ken is the only guy in my life", smiles Makoto, "he holds a very special place in my heart, and you too hold a special place in my heart as well. Even if we marry our boyfriends, settle down, and possibly have children, you & I will always be together."

Ami places a tender kiss on Makoto's ear. "We will always be together, Makoto. You're the one friend that really matters to me. I'm so happy to have you in my life".

"And I'm glad you're in my life too, Ami", smiles Makoto, "say, do you think the both of us should get some clothes on? What will your mom think when she sees us in our birthday suits laying on the beanbag?"

"She would probably faint", replies Ami, "let's get some clothes on".

"Good idea", agrees Makoto as they both rise from the bean bag. They each grab undergarments and a pair of pajamas and put them on.

"Say, Mako-chan", asks Ami, "I got the TO HEART movie and the MAMONETTE SHUGOGETTEN movie on DVD. Would you like to watch them tonight?"

"I would love too, Ami", agrees Makoto, "you get the DVD's and set the DVD player while I'll go get the munchies. How does pocky, Calpico sticks, and Calpis water sound?"

"Sounds great", agrees Ami.

"Alrighty, let's do it", grins Makoto as they both exit Ami's room and into the living room.  



End file.
